


Teddy Bomber

by TeaRoses



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet and Spike are going to catch the Teddy Bomber, but Jet needs a costume first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bomber

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a theme community on LiveJournal for the prompt "teddy bear."

"So he puts the bombs in teddy bears," muttered Jet. "I can't believe this guy. He walks around hugging a teddy bear and then blows something up."

Spike nodded.

"He's a strange one all right," he said. "But so far he's been careful not to hurt any people. All of the buildings were empty."

"Then why bother with the bear?" asked Jet. "Some kind of corruption of a childhood image?"

Spike laughed. Only Jet would get analytical over teddy bears. "I have no idea. Maybe you can ask him tonight at the party."

"I just might," said Jet. "There must be some reason he's willing to be called the Teddy Bomber. I wonder if teddy bear sales are going down thanks to him."

"They're probably going up," replied Spike. "But you can't go dressed like that. It's a costume party."

Jet crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm dressed as a mechanic."

Spike could have predicted his partner would answer like that. Jet liked dressing up in his good clothes but costumes were a little too silly for him. His eyes lingered on Jet's flight suit. It was so tight over the muscles of his arms and legs. Spike decided he rather liked these clothes. But they wouldn't do for tonight.

"No, you have to have a real costume. That isn't greasy enough to be a mechanic's outfit."

"What are you wearing?" asked Jet.

"I'm wearing a mask, so he won't recognize me."

Jet looked thoughtful for a moment. "Does it have to be a good costume?" he asked.

"Not really," replied Spike.

"I think I might have something in the other room that would work. If it still fits."

When Jet walked down the hall to his room, Spike followed him. He was intrigued to see what Jet was thinking of wearing. He watched as Jet bent over a box and pulled out a shirt. Spike laughed.

"That's yours? Where did a cop get a marijuana leaf tee-shirt?"

"Marijuana's been legal since you were a kid. It's just hard to get now," said Jet.

Jet reached for the zipper of his suit and began to pull it down. Spike stood and stared as Jet stripped down to his underwear. He had forgotten what a great body Jet had. He was muscular and broad-chested, and he looked as though he worked out even though he always swore he had no time for that. Even his fake arm looked good. Spike wanted to laugh at himself for looking at Jet that way, but he couldn't help it. He watched in slight disappointment as the other man pulled the shirt over his head.

"It fits," Jet announced. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at Spike. "What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Spike mildly. "What are you dressing as, a drug dealer?"

Jet shook his head. "No. I have another accessory. A leftover from a bad Halloween party." He reached for a box under the bed and drew out a long brownish wig, which he slapped over his head.

"See? I'm a hippie."

Spike laughed out loud.

"You look ridiculous!" he said.

It did look like a passable costume, though, even if Spike definitely preferred the look of Jet's dignified bald head.

"All right Jet," he said finally. "You can be a hippie."

Jet nodded and turned to look through the box again. This time Spike blatantly watched his partner's ass as he bent over. He hoped Jet had time for a drink or two after they busted the Teddy Bomber. Because if Jet got in just the right mood then Spike might charm the man out of that hippie costume, and that would be something to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Apparently, in the Adult Swim broadcast of Cowboy Bebop on Cartoon Network, the marijuana leaf was edited out and replaced with a peace sign. However in the original Jet did wear a marijuana leaf shirt.


End file.
